


A House

by Ramaxy



Series: Jonathan Found Home [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Blood I guess, Feels, Implied MarziaxFelix, Implied abuse, Multi, Violence, cursing, hope you likey, ww au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramaxy/pseuds/Ramaxy
Summary: In which Jonathan is a rogue wolf and stumbles into Evan's territory. By Accident, of course.





	A House

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyyyyy So... i finally decided to post this i guess...? Theres two more parts to this as you will see later but... em, what i wanted to say was that this Werewolves are slightly Teen Wolf based (Just in the eye flashing thingy i guess?) If you havent watched Teen Wolf well its basically that Red eyes=Alpha, Blue/Yellow/Gold eyes=Beta and while Omegas arent orange, i decided to add it for story purposes :3  
> ALSO! You know how WW (Werewolves) Get this cool packlink? Well, im taking the idea of this pack's link of Maggie Stiefvater's Shiver series (YOU SHOULD TOTALLY READ THAT BOOK YO) in which instead of communicating with well, words they do so with images and such. Its a different way of pack link that i wanted to try out, i hope it doesnt confuse as much...

**The House**

Jonathan knew he would get in trouble the moment he stepped into unknown territory. And it wasn’t even his fault for fuck’s sake!

The territory he had been living previously on was taken by another pack. And they were some aggressive little fuckers that didn’t want a lone rogue roaming around in their new territory. So of course, the only thing he could do was leave _(it was either that or they killed him. And he appreciated his life, thank you very much)._ After living nearly ten years in that territory, the 20 years old werewolf was banished from his place. Even if he didn’t have a place in that small town, he didn’t even have a _pack_ (as the former pack refused to accept a mutt like him), he felt attached to the small safe haven he has built for himself.

He didn’t want to leave.

But he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Heeding the other pack’s warning, he left it all behind and ran. Deciding that traveling in his wolf form probably would be better and FASTER (that way he could see which territories were free of other packs and such things, plus it was _way_ cheaper), Jonathan was on the run for days until he arrived at another territory. It was obviously another wolf’s territory. The scents, the scratch marks on the trees, the faint pawprints on the ground, all were signs of a wolf pack. But curiously enough, there were also other scents and marks that raised Jonathan’s curiosity. There were claw marks high on the trees, obviously made by some sort of big feline, scorch marks and runes craved on the trees (witches maybe?) and the faint smell of gunpowder. This gave Jonathan the idea that either the pack was _friendly_ enough to allow multiple creatures to reside in their territory or they were _strong_ enough to have multiple creatures on their side.

He should’ve turned tail and ran another way when he saw those signs, but he didn’t. And it wasn’t until much _much_ later that he was grateful he hadn’t turned back.

It was after he got there that things started to go badly.

First, he found a decent looking den where he could spend the night before heading to the city (because he was super tired from running). Turns out it was a fox den, and there were kits inside. And their MOTHER was also inside.

…let’s say his face didn’t get out unscratched from the encounter (neither did his pride).

After that, as he made his way towards a small stream that he has found, cursing the mama fox all the way, he stumbled into a fucking bear. Literally. Luckily, the bear was sleeping peacefully and didn’t notice the black wolf that bumped into it. Jonathan saw with dread as the bear roll over, huffing, before going back to sleep. The wolf let out a silent sigh, before moving stealthily towards the stream.

When he got there, he decided to rest for a bit, before the third thing happened.

He went to the side of the small river, jumping on the bigger rocks so he could sit down while drinking and maybe rest his paws in the water while he basked in sunlight. He neared the edge of the biggest rock, lapping at the water while carefully eyeing his surroundings. He was sure that an animal would jumpscare him anytime now. Glaring at the water, looking past his wolf reflection, he tried to locate any fish under, daring them to jump at him. Because he would bite them. Bite them so hard they won’t—

**BANG!**

With a startled yelp, he jumped forwards, straight into the frigid water. He came out of the water lighting quick, coughing a little at the water that he swallowed due to almost being scared to death. Shaking himself, he concentrated on his hearing.

...silence…

 He gulped, looking around warily, fur standing on edge as his whole body tensed. What the _hell_ was that? The wind blew, caressing his black and white fur, making him shiver. He needed to find a place to hide in case things went south.

With his wet fur, Jonathan decided to head towards the denser parts of the forest, where the trees provided more cover.

The farther in he moved, the less sunlight filtered through the trees. The forest became colder and darker. He shivered, not only from the cold but also from how creepy the place seemed. At least he had his eyes, so he could see in the dark. It would’ve been horrible to travel this place in total darkness.

Padding silently through the forest he started to hear low hushed voices. They made him freeze. He lowered his body quietly to the ground, taking small steps in the direction of the noise.

“Frank, we shouldn’t be doing this…” The first voice sounded nervous, relatively young.

“Scott, you saw how those things destroyed Alan! We can’t just let them run around wild!” this voice sounded more mature, rougher, lacking the youthful tone the other one had.

“But the pack—”

“Those animals haven’t been keeping their part of the treaty.” There was a metallic click, like something being fitted in its rightful place.

Jonathan huffed, not understanding one thing of what was being said. He stood up to leave, stepping on a branch in the process. He winced.

“Dude, did you hear that?” The younger voice sounded scared, but Jonathan was probably more scared than the human was. There was the sound of a rifle being cocked and he knew he was in for a night full of running for his life if the hunters got sight of him. He started to back away when he heard a low growl in the distance. His hackles rose at the growl, and he almost let out one in retaliation.

The two humans haven’t heard _him_ , but they _did_ hear whatever else was growling. And it wasn’t a friendly sound. At all.

“Scott, take out your gun. I think we’ve found ourselves a stinky rogue…” Jonathan almost snarled at the words but he held back. They weren’t talking about him, but the words still stung. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t have a pack. He could barely remember when was the last time he has actually socialized with other werewolves before.

He only remembers everything that happened after he arrived at his old home. He was left alone in the forest when the police found him and took him to a small orphanage. He didn’t remember anything other than his name, “Jonathan”, and basic human needs, “an odd case of amnesia”, they had called him. He was passed on to different homes for being “too aggressive”, when in reality he was only defending himself from older kids. His wolf was surprisingly tame, always silent, and he never had the urge to tell anyone if they also had a wolf side that communicated with them. Because he knew they probably didn’t. And something deep inside him knew that if he did, he would get in trouble. After struggling in different foster homes and orphanages, he managed to find a decent one.  He liked the place, it was peaceful and had lots of places to hide and play. He started keeping a low profile so he wouldn’t be taken to another place. On one night, though, on a full moon, he met with a local pack for the first time. It was small, only 2 families of four, a lone couple and the alpha family, consisting only of the alpha and his mate, the Luna. When he saw them, he was so excited. Happy to have someone that he could relate to, maybe even take him in…

But they didn’t.

They had treated him like a mutt. Threatened him even. One of the family’s kids, older than he was, liked to bully him and “beat him into submission”, both in human and wolf form. He truly hated the kid, but he was young, scrappy and hungry, and the teenager was in better fighting condition that he could ever be back in the days.  On the other hand, one pack member, an omega girl, made herself his friend.

She was the best friend he ever had.

She was small, weak, thin, and frail, but her eyes were the most warming brown, in contrast to his cold blue ones, and her brown hair was perfectly healthy in contrast to her usually sickly body. Marzia, her name was. Marzia taught him how to approach an alpha, how to treat an omega, and how to be a beta (which should be his status in a werewolf pack). She taught him to notice the eyes of a wolf: “Red for alphas, they demand respect or blood; Blue or Gold for the betas, they’re the fighters and defenders of the pack; and orange for the omegas, like the sunset because they’re the warmest ones.”

She taught him what a rogue was, why packless wolves were weaker than wolves with packs. And she also taught him that sometimes, when rogues stayed too long without a pack, they became feral. A wolf with no mind, no reason behind them, whose human side died and now the raging beast was the one in control. When he expressed his fear for the feral wolves she looked him straight in the eye and said: “Don’t worry Jon, you’ll never become feral. We won’t let you.”

Of course, not a year after being friends, Marzia found her mate. He was a strong alpha from a faraway region, known for his generous attitude and his charismatic personality. Jon knew they were going to be perfect for each other. Marzia left him with a teary hug, and he returned it with a huge smile because fuck yeah, she deserved this.

After she left, Jonathan started to get more in sync with his wolf side, running around in the territory to build stamina and to strengthen his body. Of course, he had to stay out of the pack’s way, but his black fur helped him sneak around at night even when his face betrayed him. He graduated, took a small job as a night guard at a local pizzeria, and got to live in a cheap apartment near the woods.

He never stopped being a rogue. But he never became feral or even anything close to it.

Jonathan glared at his white paws, growling quietly to himself because he was a little angry at the two ignorant humans.

“There it is! Shoot it!” Jonathan moved quickly, dropping low to the floor and following the sounds of the gunshots while keeping out of sight. He was… intrigued by the other wolf. Was he really a rogue? Or was it a pack member? Or maybe…

He kept moving forward, until he saw the two human figures looking around like maniacs, trying to locate the other creature.  Jonathan tried to find the other wolf, but he could barely see the humans from this distance, he would have to get closer…

“Frank, watch out!” Scotty shouted, as a beast leaped out of the shadows towards Frank. Jonathan watched with dread as the dark brown wolf crashed into the older man with open jaws. The human reacted quickly, putting his forearm in the beast’s mouth so it wouldn’t bite anything vital. They wrestled on the ground for a bit, Scotty looking at them with panicky eyes, pointing the gun at the wolf but not shooting, before the man hit the wolf hard enough for it to let go and return to the shadows. It was still moving around, Jonathan noticed as his ears twitched at the sound of the other’s paws crushing twigs and dried leaves as it moved around.

“A-Are you okay?” the younger hunter asked, his face pale and his eyes darting around even though he couldn’t see anything in the darkness. The older man grunted, standing up and glaring at the other.

“Listen kid, and listen good. I don’t care if this is your “first mission” or if you don’t want to do this but next time you see that fucking beast, you are going to shoot that motherfucker until it stops moving, that clear?” His voice was barely contained, his anger rolling off in waves. The younger male nodded fearfully, gripping his gun around with shaky hands. Jonathan felt sympathy for the younger hunter, but it was quickly replaced with dread when he heard another set of footsteps. These were light steps, contrasting the aggressiveness that the brown rogue’s had, precise and sharp, _different_.

The rogue wasn’t alone.

He stilled, willing his ears to listen to locate the other wolf’s position, when the dark brown one attacked again. It went this time for Scotty, but the young man reacted quickly and shot at it, missing the target but getting the point across. The wolf faltered for a moment, giving Frank the chance to shoot at it, hitting its side. The wolf snarled in pain, retreating in the darkness slowly while the older hunter reloaded his rifle.

“Where are you going bitch…”

“Frank wait, it’s hurt—”

“We came here to kill these beasts got it?!” The man roared at his charge, making the him flinch back and stay quiet.

Jonathan realized with panic that both of them were relaxing, thinking they already won. But there was another rogue on the loose. And this one didn’t seem happy that the first one got shot.

Jonathan sensed the other wolf moving towards the smaller prey, silently stalking the Scotty hunter, and he stood up on his four legs. He couldn’t let that poor man just _die_. Not when the human wasn’t here on his own free will. The other rogue neared Scotty and Jonathan sprinted towards the hunter duo.

Frank’s surprised face when he saw Jon charge at them was priceless, but Jonathan didn’t have time to appreciate it because as soon as he was in sight the other rogue leaped at the small man, sending him to the ground. Jonathan growled, jumping at the rogue and pulling him off Scotty with a snarl. He stood over the Scotty’s body, covering him as he bared his teeth at the other wolf. The grey rogue gave a snarl, jumping at him. They clashed against each other; biting, tearing and scratching wherever they could before separating for a moment. Jonathan panted, feeling blood dripping form the wounds inflicted by the other wolf but he could see that the other wasn’t faring any better.

Its grey fur had red patches all around, meaning Jon really did a number on it. Specially a particularly nasty looking bite that it had on its shoulder area, one that Jonathan was really proud of. The grey wolf eyed him warily, its gold eyes baring into his own blue ones and he gave one last warning snarl. The wolf scrambled away, whining slightly when Jonathan made a move to follow him. But something stopped him…

**_Snap_**!

His hind leg flared with intense pain, his vision turning white as howled painfully at the burning sensation. His body collapsed on the floor, since he couldn’t hold it up by the painful tug at his leg. His vision blurred as waves of hot pain coursed through him. He whined pitifully, looking behind him once his vision cleared up to see what the _hell_ happened.

A bear trap was shut tightly over his bloody leg, dripping a weird purple substance into the wound (probably poison or wolfsbane).

These _bastards_ were putting bear traps on the forest to hunt rogue wolves.

He regretted trying to save them, he should’ve _let them rot in hell_.

He growled at the device before giving it a tug, regretting it immediately when the pain turned ten times worse. He yelped loudly, vision turning black from the intense pain, before whining to himself for being _a fucking idiot_ for trying that.

“Well well… isn’t this one pretty funny looking…” Jonathan glared at the older hunter, baring his teeth as he started feeling lightheaded. Was this the substance on the bear trap? _Fuck_. _This is some quick working shit…_

“Fr-Frank…” Scotty’s voice was shaking. Jonathan focused his attention on him, noticing that his voice wasn’t the only thing shaking, but his entire body. His eyes were wide, confused, and scared. Jonathan whined, trying to gain the other’s sympathy so he would be let free. An eye for an eye right? Wait no, this saying doesn’t apply here… or does it…?

“Well, since it was so willing to die for you, how about you take its life?”  Jonathan snarled at that, barely containing himself from struggling as he panted. This bastard… even when he saved one of them…

“B-but the treaty…”

“This one isn’t one of Vanoss’s wolves. That bastard made us remember them, and I’m pretty sure none of them have a ridiculous face like this one does!” The man laughed, and Jonathan bristled at the words, growling loudly at him. It wasn’t his fault he was born with this coat!

“I’m not going to do it.” Those words snapped both Jonathan’s and Frank’s attention towards Scotty. He was looking at Frank with determination, stepping closer towards Jon. Jonathan eyed the smaller hunter warily while Frank glared daggers at the smaller male.

“What do you mean, you little fuck?”

“I mean I’m not going to do it.” Scotty said simply, standing now besides Jonathan, giving him a reassuring smile. Jonathan felt relief course through him, his tail wagging slightly behind him at Scotty’s words. Thank god…

“We’re hunters! You can’t just decide not to hunt!” the old man snapped at the younger male.

“Well I just did!” he snapped back. The man was taken aback for a moment before glaring at the hunter and taking a menacing step forwards him. Jonathan bit the back of Scotty’s shirt and yanked him back, making him fall by his side in surprise. He stood up for the hunter a second time, snarling warningly at the older man. The man stopped as Jonathan got his message clear.

_I like this one, so he’s safe here with me. You, on the other hand, I don’t like. So back the fuck off._

The man glared at the younger hunter one more time before stomping out of the place like an angry elephant.

Jonathan sagged in relief, his vision turning blurry for a moment before clearing once again.

“Can you…em… get away…?” Scotty asked, and Jonathan slowly did so, shaking his head to clear it a little bit. He was starting to get sluggish, barely feeling the pain in his leg anymore. That was never a good sign. He whined, shaking his head again when his vision turned completely black.

“Hey it’s okay, don’t worry. I got this…” His vision went back shortly, although blurry, and he saw Scotty’s blurry form working on the trap by his leg. “I’m going to open the trap now; it’s going to hurt _sopleasedon’tkillmeokay_ …” the last part was muttered but Jonathan gave the man a small headbutt in reassurance.

Without warning, the trap opened. Jonathan howled as the pain flared in his leg back again. He limped away, whining loudly and growling and cursing every hunter and the creator of those bear traps. He turned to inspect his leg, giving it a tentative lick before regretting it once again because it _hurt_ and it tasted _horrible_. He gave another whine, limping his way back towards the stream so he could at least wash his injuries.

If the trees stopped spinning that would be a huge help.

Scotty seemed occupied, talking over the phone with someone in hushed tones before hanging up and looking at him with concern.

“Okay, I need you to sit down tight until my friends come over, yes?” Jonathan whined again, because he didn’t want to deal with more hunters, and tried to move further away. “No, no, wait what are you doing?!” He stood in Jonathan’s way, holding his hands up with a panicked face. Jonathan growled weakly at him before dropping to the floor against his will. His legs were trembling from the effort of keeping him up, his injuries were all throbbing painfully, and the _fucking world wouldn’t stop spinning what the hell._

He panted, whining once again when his vision went black and a wave of nausea hit him.  Yup, the poison was finally getting to him. There was no point going to the river now. He was going to die here. Alone.

_Like always._

“Come on… come on Marcel, what the hell is taking so long…”

Jonathan decided that maybe the dark wasn’t so bad. Maybe he just needed to let go and the pain would stop. The throb would stop, the nausea, the lightheadedness, everything. Poof! Gone.

So he just…let it go.

* * *

 

Marcel was an impatient man by nature.

So when his best friend called him, saying something about a rogue on their territory needing their help, he called Brock, because the man was definitely one of the most capacitated beings in the house.

But he was also one of the slowest.

Being one of the only human members of the pack, Brock had to get ready his vehicle and alert his boyfriend that they had to go check something out.

Marcel was already in wolf form outside by the time they came out of the pack house.

He gave them a low growl, huffing at them before leading the way. Brian laughed at him before shifting, running after him with a playful growl. The light brown wolf nipped at his tail, making Marcel turn around with a snarl, biting lightly at the other’s face. Brian’s blue eyes shone with mirth as Marcel huffed at him before walking once again into the forest. He heard Brock behind them with his motorcycle, which was very silent but they could still hear due to their amazing hearing. 

Marcel let his memory guide him. From what Scotty could tell him, they were near the river, just close enough to the weirdly shaped tree. When he got near enough he started to smell blood. A lot of blood. He gave Brian a look, watching as the usually happy wolf turned serious and they started to follow the scent.

When they arrived at the scene, Marcel looked around, trying to figure out what happened. There was a big pool of blood by a bloody disarmed bear trap, and a few signs of a fight a little further away, with scratch marks on the floor and a few blood marks. His eyes went to his best friend, Scotty, who was looking at him with relief. The human hunter was looking fine, only a few scratches but he could look worse. On the floor was an unknown black wolf. He neared its side cautiously, sniffing at him and smelling the wolfsbane coursing through the other’s system. He sent the mental image to his two packmates, Brian barking in acknowledgment and Brock nodding silently. He also sent a mental image to his mate, Simone, so she would get the stuff ready for when they got back to the pack house. 

“What happened?” Brock asked as he left his motorcycle side. Brian was glued to his side immediately, rubbing on his mate with a low purr. Marcel rolled his eyes. Ridiculous. Brian seemed to hears his thoughts, because he bared his teeth at him. Scotty looked at the two alarmed but Brock told him to ignore them.

“Well… Frank took me hunting today… I didn’t want to, but he wanted to avenge Alan even though it was Alan’s fault for attacking the wolves in your territory. Anyways, we found a rogue and Frank was about to kill him when another rogue leaped at me…” Scotty stopped, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep shuddering breath. Marcel whined at his friend, nearing his side and rubbing his leg to provide some sort of comfort. Scotty didn’t pay him any mind, lost in thought. He took a deep breath before letting it out softly. He continued his tale. “I…I thought I was going to die… for sure. I… I saw his jaws, they were headed straight towards my neck and-and I was just frozen on the floor.” Scotty shuddered slightly, making Marcel press himself even more to his friend. Scotty gave him a small smile, more like a grimace than anything else, before continuing. “That’s when this guy leaped at him. He took him off me and fought him off. He got hurt by the bear traps though, so you might have to give him an antidote.”

Marcel looked at the unconscious wolf, analyzing him. His black coat was covered in injuries and blood, also slightly wet _(from what, Marcel didn’t know)._ Upon a closer look, he noticed that the wolf wasn’t completely black, but instead it had a clearer color on its paws _(it looked brown due to the blood but Marcel couldn’t be sure if that was the color),_ and surrounding its face, like some sort of mask. He sniffed at the wolf once again, not getting mixed scents which meant only one thing.

The wolf was traveling alone, packless.

He was a rogue. 

Brian growled lightly at the knowledge while Marcel barked at him sharply. Brian wasn’t too fond of rogue wolves, but they both knew how Evan was with other creatures. There was also Brock, who was emphatic towards almost every living creature, in contrast with Brian, who didn’t trust people easily. Brock wouldn’t let the wolf even if it were feral, as sad as it sounded. But this wolf, by the looks of it and according to Scotty’s tale, didn’t act harsh or aggressive. On the other hand, it seemed the other wolf had a pretty huge hero complex.

Marcel snickered, sounding more like a couple of huffs in his wolf form. He let Brock and Brian handle the rogue, focusing more on Scotty in the meantime. The young hunter looked deep in thought, clenching his fist while his eyes narrowed. Marcel sat beside him, hitting his side with his snout to get his attention. Scotty jumped away from him, startled, before sighing in relief.

“Geez Marcel, you scared me…” he muttered but there was no heat behind the comment. Marcel poked his side once again, and this time he got a light slap to his snout. He sneezed, grumbling lowly to himself and cursing inwardly at his friend. Scotty gave him a sharp grin. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine dude.” Marcel stared at him for a while, big gold eyes analyzing him, before nodding. He rubbed against Scotty’s side once more before looking at what Brock and Brian were doing.

The human was now holding the fallen wolf with the help of a now naked Brian. Marcel heard Scotty splutter in embarrassment but he paid him no mind, moving towards the side to let the couple pass. After managing to get the wolf near the vehicle, Brock took out his gun.

Scotty heard him pull the safety off, and he was immediately by their side.

“Wait wait wait wait wha—What are you doing?!” Scotty glared at Brock with passion and Brock merely blinked in confusion. Brian glowered back at Scotty, moving to stand between the two humans.

“Em… I’m going to turn him back…? We can’t exactly take him back to pack house with his current shape, we won’t be able to take him there.” Brock explained while loading the gun with a small dart. He gave the unconscious wolf a small dose before letting him drop to the floor. The black body shuddered on the floor, convulsing as the potion took effect. Marcel had to thank Lui for these potions, they helped a lot when dealing with rogues on their territory.

The body lost all its fur, getting a human shape when the shift was finally over. The now human werewolf gave a groan, obviously in pain from the forced shift. Marcel glanced over the human’s injuries once again, focusing on the one on his leg that was looking _awful_. It was still bleeding, the blood looking slightly black, while the area surrounding the wound was an angry red and slightly purple. He growled at the wound, glancing back at the bear trap with narrowed eyes. _If it had been a human instead…_

Brian glared at the thought while Brock struggled to get the black-haired men on his motorcycle. Brian quickly went to his side to aid him.

Marcel glanced at Scotty, who smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get back to Frank now… He’s probably setting a lot of his traps around, so tell your wolf friends to be careful.” Scotty neared him and petted him lightly. “Tell me what happens to Jason, yea?” With those words, the hunter left the pack members with the unconscious rogue.

Marcel was tempted to ask _‘why Jason’_ but decided to wait until later. Brock was already on his motorcycle with the unconscious werewolf seated before him (caging him with his arms as he held the motorcycle’s handles), and Brian had shifted again, standing guard behind him. Marcel went ahead, looking around carefully for any traps, while his two friends followed after him in the silent night.

* * *

 

Morning came in a confused haze to Jonathan.

He frowned. It was all _wrong_. The sounds (there were dull, almost unnoticeable, and the forest was always pretty loud in the mornings), the position he was in (he never slept facing up, he always slept sideways, and _where was he even sleeping_ ), the vibe (it was too peaceful, too pure), the smell. God, the smell was the worse. It smelled like danger, different, but there was a small underling of something. A certain something that calmed him even though he didn’t recognize any of the elements he had noticed so far.

It smelt soothing. But he didn’t recognize the smell, and that set alarms ringing inside his head.

He quickly opened his eyes.

He had to close them soon afterwards as sunlight filtered through a small window that was in front of the bed he was currently occupying. With a low groan, he opened his eyes once again. Looking at his surroundings sleepily.  

He was in a light blue room, with little to no furniture apart from the small nightstand beside the bed and a wardrobe on the corner of the room.

“How the hell did I get here…” He muttered to himself. He tried to focus on what he remembers last. The creepy ass forest, the mama fox, the bear, the water…

The hunters and the rogues.

He glared at the room. He was in a hunter base? How stupid of them to leave him here without any chains or anything. But then again, Jonathan has never been in contact with hunters. Maybe that’s how they rolled.

“I need to get outta here…” He muttered to himself as he nodded in confirmation.

He sat up, wincing when his whole body tensed with pain. He let out a small whine, gripping the bed sheets as he waited for the pain to subside. Taking a deep breath, he rolled his legs to the side so he could stand up. And he stared.

Apart from being naked (which he didn’t mind at all), he was all bandaged up, including his left leg. That, last time he saw it, was covered in blood and trapped within the claws of a bear trap. He pushed his leg tentatively to the ground, groaning at the pain. Okay, okay, so he couldn’t really use his leg. That meant he also couldn’t get out by force. He’ll just have to do a stealthy escape. Yeah… he could do stealthy.

He nodded to himself once again, standing up suddenly. He had to still himself because he was attacked by pain and dizziness at the same time. When the room stopped spinning, he decided to move. One step at a time. More like one stumble at a time.

Soon enough he reached the door, taking a deep breath before trying the knob.

**_Click_**! It was open.

He blinked at the door, confused as to _why the fuck someone would leave a wolf in an unlocked room._ Shaking his head, he opened the room quietly. It creaked a little but luckily there was no one around to hear it. He stepped outside the room, letting the door open because he knew it would creak again if he tried to close it.

He walked down the hallway, looking around in case someone came but the place seemed to be empty. He passed a lot of doors, but he didn’t attempt to open them. He knew the exit wouldn’t be one of them. One knew an exit when you saw it, and none of those looked like exits to Jonathan.

He continued on his way until he found stairs. He groaned in his mind, cursing them. His body hurt, his _leg_ hurt. It was annoying enough that he had to limp through the hallways, but _stairs_?!

“Oh god help me…” he muttered, taking a deep breath as he took his first step.

Jonathan made his way down carefully, taking his time and not making any sounds even though he _did_ almost fall a couple of times. Thankfully, the stairs weren’t that long and he reached the other floor in no time. Once there, he closed his eyes, panting as he leaned against the wall.

“Never again…” When he opened his eyes, he caught sight of something on the other side of the room…

More stairs.

_“Oh for fucks sake!”_ he hissed angrily as he limped to the other set of stairs.

He went down the stairs of hell and reached the first floor. He let out a sigh, drained by the whole ordeal. He was so focused going down the stairs that he didn’t notice the sounds coming from the first floor.

There were shouts, sounds of gunshots and bombs, it was all pretty lively. Compared to the other two floors, this one sounded more like a battlefield. He glued himself to a wall, looking towards where the sounds were coming and focusing on his hearing.

_“Marcel, I swear to god don’t—”_

_“Don’t what huh, don’t what?”_

An explosion sounded, and the people in the room laughed and screamed.

_“YOU FUCKING BITCH!”_

Jon silently turned, heading away from the ruckus and, even though he didn’t know it back then, further away from the exit. He ended up in the kitchen, where he glared in frustration at everything.

“What the hell is going on…” he muttered to himself.

When he turned around to continue in search of an exit, he almost stumbled into a pale young man with light brown hair and a scowl on his face. He froze, staring wide eyed at the other man as the man in turned looked at him. It took a few seconds for the man to react. His eyes widened, and he took a step back, screaming “WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!”.

Jonathan winced at the loud voice, looking around frantically for a way to escape. He saw the window and thought ‘fuck it I can make it’, but when he moved towards it, the other man blocked his way. He flashed him his blue eyes in annoyance, growling at him but he received a punch to the face and a kick to the gut. He doubled over in pain, falling on his knees as he gasped.

“Oh don’t you _dare_ growl at me, wolf boy, I’m too pissed to deal with any of your shit right now. GUYS!” the young man continued to call, searching for something in the kitchen. When he grabbed a knife, Jonathan gulped, knowing he was screwed. Instead, the brunet took an apple from the counter and started peeling it with amazing accuracy.

A couple of footsteps headed their way, making Jonathan flinch and back away into the corner. He couldn’t win against three. Not if they were as strong as this one and definitely not in his current state.

A dark skinned man entered followed by a blonde one. They both looked at the man with the knife and then at Jonathan. Jonathan glared at them, his eyes glowing blue as he let out a growl.

“Who is this?” The one with the knife asked, pointing it at Jon. Jon flinched at it, glaring at him while he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Oh that’s the guy we found yesterday. I forgot to tell you about him,” The blond one said with a sheepish smile as the dark skinned male stalked slowly closer to Jon with a small smile. Jonathan glared at him, his eyes still shining a blue color and the man returned the look with his own gold eyes. Jonathan blinked. Wait, this guy was a wolf…?

“You _forgot_? Explain Brian _,_ how does one forget to tell a member t _hat you brought a stranger to the pack house?_ ” The knife guy, now glaring at the blond, hissed. The other guy, _Brian_ , blushed, looking away in embarrassment.

“I might’ve been... playing with Brock,” he muttered. The black-haired man chuckled at the words and the blond blushed a deeper red. “GTA! I meant playing GTA! God, you’re all so perverted!”

The brunet grinned slyly at him.

“Are you sure that’s all you were playing with?”

“I swear to god Craig…”

“Ignoring these two idiots, how are you feeling?” When addressed the question, Jonathan blinked.

“I… what?” he said confused. The golden-eyed wolf grinned at him.

“Well, if you’re standing here and raiding our kitchen, I’m pretty sure you’re good to go.” Jonathan winced.

“I… I wasn’t raiding your kitchen…” he muttered. The one with the apple, Craig, raised a brow at his question.

“Then what were you doing?”

“Looking for the exit…?”

Brian stared at him, confused. “You wanted to leave? You’re still hurt.”

“I kind of don’t know or trust you guys, especially you.” Jonathan told them, pointing at Craig as he twirled the knife in his hands expertly. Brian and the other guy noticed this and laughed.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. My days as a hunter are long gone…”

“Yeah… ever since the _cat got out of the bag_.” Another voice joined them, making Jonathan jump. A new guy entered, wearing a dark tank-top and some jeans. He had an easy-going smile with short black hair.

The laughing duo laughed harder at those words, even if Jonathan didn’t understand why they were laughing. Craig glared at the newcomer, but there was no real hate behind it.

“Very funny Brock, _very_ funny.”  

“Anyways, in the meantime, we should get our guest some clothes.” Marcel said. Brock nodded while Brian neared his side, resting his face against the crook of his neck. Jonathan couldn’t fully understand how a wolf could be mates with a human, so he just ignored it.

He followed the dark-skinned man towards a bathroom, where he was given a T-shirt and some shorts. He felt a little uncomfortable in these clothes but he didn’t argue with the other werewolf. Once fully clothed, Marcel led him back down towards the living room. His leg was starting to hurt a lot, but he didn’t utter a word of complain. He didn’t know this pack. They seemed friendly for now, but Jonathan didn’t know when they could snap at him and kill him.

He knew some packs weren’t as friendly as this one seemed. He has been threatened by another pack after all.

“Well, now that we’re all here… Let’s talk about what we’re going to do with Jason here.” Marcel started, sitting in one of the chairs as the rest of the pack scattered around the living room. Jonathan was left alone in an armchair, feeling confused at it all.

“My… name is not Jason,” he said tentatively. Craig huffed while the others looked at each other in amusement.

“What _is_ your name then?” Brock asked, leaning forwards in his seat. Jonathan sighed.

“Jonathan.”

“Well, nice to meet you Jonathan. I’m Brock, and this is Brian, my mate,” the brunet said cheerfully while Brian nodded his head towards Jonathan with a forced smile. Jonathan didn’t return it, just nodded at Brock in return.

“I’m Marcel.” The dark-skinned wolf said with an easy grin. They all turned towards the uninterested ex-hunter, who rolled his eyes at them.

“And I’m Craig.” He finally said.

“Now, onto real business here—”

“Wait!” Jonathan interrupted Marcel, wincing a little at the flash of gold in the other’s eyes. He was clearly mad at the interruption. “Before you… decide what you want to do with me… Can you guys tell me what happened?”

“You… don’t remember…?” Jonathan shook his head.

“I do remember. I remember fighting a rogue, saving the hunter and… then the bear trap…” he muttered, angry at himself for his stupid mistakes.

“Oh right, he was unconscious!” Brian said suddenly, smiling at Brock as his mate face palmed. He frowned. “What?”

“Thanks for stating the obvious, idiot.” Craig muttered. growled at him, his eyes flashing eccentric blue for a moment before returning to their usual light blue.

“Well… to answer your question Jonathan… My friend, the human you saved, called me. He was sorry that you got hurt because of him. Brian, Brock and I went to get you and brought you here. Simone helped you heal pretty nicely once here.” Jonathan nodded, still thinking about a small detail.

“How did you make me shift?” he asked curiously. Wolves could only shift at will, and even when they were unconscious, they stayed in the last form they had used. Only death could make a wolf stay in human form.

“Our friend is a… _witch_ ; he made some potions that make werewolves shift against their will. Since you were in the forest, and it was so dark, we couldn’t risk getting one of the bigger vehicles. So we used the potion and Brock brought you in his moto.” Jonathan closed his eyes, sighing slightly. Okay… okay. So far, he fainted, got shifted to his human form without his consent, and now he was trapped here by a weird wolf pack that had a _witch_ on their side. _Yup, I’m definitely fucked. If I ever get out of this one, I’m never coming back._

“You could say it was… _a shot in the dark._ ” Jonathan almost burst out laughing, while the other packmates groaned at the stupid pun.

“Seriously Brock…”

“Hey! It was a _good_ one!”

“Guys! Back to business!” Marcel quickly called out and the group of rowdy males shut up. “So, Evan is coming tomorrow… Should we let him leave or should we wait for Evan?”

“I say he leaves!” Brock voted. Jonathan almost sighed in relief, feeling immensely grateful towards the soft human. “I mean, he saved Scotty. He shouldn’t be considered an intruder.”

“Okay, Brock, I know what you mean,” Marcel immediately butted in, and Jonathan felt a ‘but’ coming. “But, you know how Evan is with rogues. He won’t like it if we just let him go.” Jonathan instantly disliked that Evan guy. He was probably the alpha of the pack too.

“Evan won’t know unless you tell him, though.”

“I already informed him on the incident.”

“ _Marcel_.” Brock whined.

“I’m sorry! But there were hunters involved! I had to tell him to keep his guard up when he came back!” Marcel explained.

Craig and Jonathan were looking back and forth as the duo bickered. Brian stayed silent by Brock’s side, only saying a thing or two when prompted by Brock’s ‘right?’. Jonathan sighed, feeling a little angry that he couldn’t choose or have a say in the matter. He just felt so helpless. And his leg was fucking killing him. His whole body ached too, but his leg was being a pain. Quite literally.

He shifted in his seat, trying to relieve some of the ache in his body. He felt Craig’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t really care less. He just wanted to numb this pain a _little_ bit—

“What? You have ants on your pants?” Jonathan glared at the sarcastic little shit smirking at him.

“No. But it seems you have a permanent bitchface.” Jonathan spat back.  The human glared at him and Jonathan felt himself smirk a little at him. The guys ‘oooohhhh!’ at him.

“No human roast Jonathan!” Brock admonished mockingly, making the guys laugh. Craig chuckled at that.

“Maybe we _should_ keep another pet around, Brock.”

“Yeah, to keep you company while _yours_ is away.”

“Fuck you, Brock.”

“ _I-I_ do that!” Brian butted in proudly, making the others laugh louder while Brock blushed. Jonathan smiled at the dynamic these guys had. So _this_ was a pack… It was… nice.

“Yeah, you-you **_do_** _that_.” Marcel say between fits of laughter, bringing a whole new wave of laughter to the pack.

Jonathan wished he had this—this _connection_ with someone. It seemed like a nice thing to have, to share laughs and secrets and adventures with the same group of people as if they were family… To be able to joke around with references they only knew, to tease each other and annoy each other and protect each other and love each other…

He wished he had it. Maybe when he got to another territory he’ll find something like this.

“So, Jonathan, we’ll keep you here until Evan arrives tomorrow. Is that okay?” Jon blinked.

“Uh-ehm-what?” Marcel chuckled and Brock grinned.

“You stay here until our Alpha arrives.” Jonathan nodded. He didn’t have a say in this, but at least they didn’t seem to be _bad_ people.

“Now then… you hungry?” Brock asked with a huge smile. Brian groaned as did Craig.

“I’m starving…” Brian whined. Craig nodded in unison. Brock smiled at the two and went to the kitchen to cook something.

“So, Jon,” Marcel started conversationally, “Why were you in our territory, if you don’t mind me asking?” Jonathan sighed. ‘ _And here comes the interrogatory_.’

“I was actually just… searching for a new place to stay, I guess.” He muttered. It wasn’t the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. Marcel hummed while Brian eyed him warily. Craig took the TV controller and started changing the channels at a quick pace. Jonathan decided to focus on the TV, maybe that’d help him with the pain.

“We’ll give you some pain meds when you finish. You just need to eat something first,” Marcel said with a chuckle and Jonathan raised a brow. The black-haired werewolf quickly explained, “You looked constipated.”

”Ah… thanks I guess…?”

“No problem, we know you’re not healing as quick as you usually would due to the poison in your body, but it should be fine by tomorrow.” Jonathan nodded, leaning against the couch and closing his eyes for a moment. He needed to find a place to stay after he left this place… _If_ they let him leave that is. They seemed chill so far, maybe the alpha wouldn’t be so bad.

_‘I mean, he has to be good to have these amazing guys as his packmates…’_ Jonathan thought as he opened his eyes once again, watching Craig and Brian in a battle for the TV controller while Marcel used his cellphone without a care in the world.

Jon closed his eyes once again, dozing off for what could’ve been hours while in truth it was only minutes. He was startled awake by a hand on his shoulder. Warm brown eyes staring worriedly at him.

“You okay? I’ve been calling you for minutes…” Brock asked with a small frown, worry filling his eyes and Jonathan only wanted to ask _why_ but instead he nodded. Brock gave him a small smile. “Well, then let’s go eat before Marcel and Brian hog all the pancakes!”

Jonathan heard Marcel snort from the other room while Craig laughed.

“You say that as if Craig wasn’t on his sixth pancake!”

“You’re on your eight, and I don’t see _you_ slowing down!”

“I’m a grown _wolf_.”

“I don’t see Brian wolfing down eight pancakes, Marcel.” Brock chuckled while shaking his head.

Brock led Jonathan towards an empty chair in the long-ass dining table, where pancakes already awaited him with a glass of orange juice and maple syrup.

Jonathan looked at both Brian and Marcel, both digging into their pancakes vigorously, before looking at his own pancakes. They looked heavenly, and that wasn’t just his stomach speaking. He hesitated before looking up at Brock, who was smiling at him the whole time. 

"Go ahead," the human encouraged. Jonathan didn’t need to be told twice: he took his pancake and started to slaughter it with his fork, eating it with gusto and enjoying the taste it had. Brock laughed at his vigor and continued to eat his own pancakes. 

After eating, Marcel lead Jonathan up the murderous stairs, all the while Jonathan fighting to keep up with the energetic dark-skinned werewolf. The got to the room where Jon woke up, and Marcel gave him some pills and told him to rest. Without further complains, Jonathan fell into the bed and slipped into a dark slumber. 

 

* * *

 

Evan sighed as his phone buzzed, but his irritation quickly dissipated when he noticed it was Marcel's message. 

_"We think it’s okay to keep the rogue in the pack house, alpha. So far he hasn't been a threat to any of us and he seems to be a good guy, but it’s up to you if you let him stay the night. Have a good day alpha."_

Evan was really grateful for his beta. The other werewolf was reliable, smart and strong enough to keep the pack in line while he and the others were gone. 

And he also understood how Evan was with rogues. 

Since Evan's pack was eliminated at a young age, he knew how hard it got when you didn’t have someone to support you. Obviously, he wasn’t alone when that happened, he had Lui and Tyler when his pack was attacked, but if it was hard with three members, imagine how hard it would be if it were only one member? If one was alone with no one, alone with no help, no support, no pack—it must be _hard_. For that, Evan let the rogues stay in his territory any time they wanted as long as they passed his requisites. Like Marcel did. 

Marcel wasn’t originally in his pack, he joined later on when it was still only Evan, Lui and Tyler. Marcel wasn’t a rogue either, he just left his pack because they didn’t accept his human mate. Because apparently, if you had a human mate, you were weak, a dead weight, the weak link of the pack. Marcel didn’t think that and quit the pack. After moving to another place, he found Evan, who was an inexperienced alpha with a weretiger and a wizard on his side. Marcel offered to help Evan keep his territory if he let him and Simone join the pack. 

They hit it off quickly and became good friends immediately. Of course, Evan was a little hesitant of their friendship at the beginning but Marcel didn’t give him any reason to distrust. 

Meaning that if Marcel thinks the rogue it’s a good guy, then maybe it’s not a bad idea to let him stay in their territory for the time being. At least until Evan judges him himself. 

_"Don’t worry about it Marcel, let the rogue stay for now and we'll see tomorrow what we do."_ Evan typed quickly, sending the message to Marcel before turning back to the task at hand. 

He's been gone in pack business. Apparently, a neighbor pack was keeping an omega under restraint and abusing them. Evan usually didn’t involve himself with other pack's business but if they were hurting an innocent omega, then they deserved justice. Plus, a member from the other pack, Anthony, had asked if he could help them. And he knew Anthony, they had met somewhere in a pack meeting and become acquainted. He couldn't say no to his friend, not if he could save someone by helping him out. 

He took half his pack members, the most intimidating ones, and went to the other's territory. It was pretty far out, so they had to travel for a couple of hours in their vehicle. After their trip, Anthony and his alpha greeted them, allowing them in the territory. Of course, the alpha didn’t know of his intentions, they planned to keep it a secret until Anthony's alpha messed up in their presence. That would give them valid proof and other wolves’ testimony in case Packlaw decided to investigate. But that also meant they had to stay longer.

They had to lie in wait and pounce when the opportunity presented itself. 

They've been in the other's territory for a while when Evan saw the omega for the first time. Most impressive of all, it was a _male_ omega.  Most werewolves treated him like shit, making him cleanup for their messes and wear rags for clothing. It was degrading to say the least. Evan was starting to feel irritated by it all, almost reacting on impulse and ruining their plan if it weren’t for his great restraint. Then one day, a wolf came and took the omega.

The pair ran away, and when the alpha wanted to follow after them, Evan decided to make his intentions be known. He told the alpha that he was going to help the omega out and that he would tell Packlaw about the offenses that were made against the young omega. The alpha wasn’t pleased and started an attack against Evan and his pack. Evan held off well enough with Lui's help, they managed to keep the werewolves in their human form, and they decided to call Packlaw. Packlaw started a case quickly, and they were the main witnesses for the omega’s trial. The problem was that the omega had fled and was nowhere to be found. 

One would think that finding an omega and a beta would be easy with so many people looking for them. They searched for days for the fleeting pair, but without any success. Even Lui’s location spells couldn’t help them(As Lui didn’t know the territory or the omega well enough). Evan really couldn't do more for the other pack, apart from testifying for them when the time for the trials came. Also, he reaaaally missed his own pack, even if he did have half of them with him at the moment.

Which brings him to his actual situation, telling Packlaw that he would be leaving. They probably won’t be happy with his decision, but he wanted to be with his own pack. And the Omega Problem wasn’t in their hands anymore.

"Who was it?" Tyler asked Evan, pushing him out of his thoughts about the events that happened last week. The tallest werewolf on his pack was sprawled on the couch of their rented room, looking lazily back at Evan. 

"Marcel. He told me that there was a rogue in our territory." Tyler narrowed his eyes, probably thinking about the bad outcomes of having a rogue in the territory. After all, not all rogues were good. In fact, most were spiteful of wolves with packs. Tyler was probably just worried about his mate’s safety, who had to stay (even if he didn’t want to) to help in their packhouse. 

"A rogue huh..." David murmured as Lui slept against his chest, snoring lightly. Evan smiled at the two. 

"Don’t worry, Marcel said he didn’t seem like a bad guy." 

"It still doesn’t mean he's a good guy..." Tyler muttered. Evan rolled his eyes. "But I trust Marcel on this." 

"Yah, Marcel got this," David said with a slight slur as his eyes dropped slowly. He was falling asleep, Evan noted with amusement.

"Guys, I’m going to go see Packlaw. Tell them we'll leave tomorrow." Evan informed half his pack, and Tyler hissed a "Hell yeah" and Nogla sat up straight, making Lui wake up abruptly from his slumber. He muttered a curse under his breath, giving his mate a glare. David just have him a smile. 

"We're going home! Focking finally!" Lui was not impressed though, merely grumbling and hiding his face against the taller man's neck.

Tyler stood up next to Evan, grinning at him. 

"Want me to accompany you, my dearest alpha?" he bowed mockingly towards Evan. The canasian alpha stood up laughing, pushing Tyler away playfully before grinning back. 

"Sure do."

Both males left the room, heading out towards the other pack's house where Packlaw was residing for the moment. It was not far away from their place, since it was a rather big community of small wooden houses surrounding a big one that was supposed to be the alpha's. It wasn’t not as concealed as it should be, not as hidden as theirs, but it was still decently deep in the forest.

The walk was relatively short but pleasing. The territory, Evan had to admit, was very pretty. Perfectly green trees and bushes, tall bushy pines, quiet neighborhood... It was a very soothing place. Not that his own territory wasn’t soothing to him or anything. He loved his own pack land. It was dark and mysterious but at the same time beautiful. It protected them with its darkness, like a black veil that enveloped them in warmth and safety. 

Tyler and Evan got to the pack house in a blur of beautiful greens and browns. The scenery so movie-like that it distracted Evan for a few seconds as he turned to watch nature. The butterflies fluttering around, the birds chirping happily, random squirrels jumping to the trees...

Who would've known things were going so wrong in this pack...

Evan shook his head and kept walking. They arrived at the biggest house in no time, Tyler glaring at everyone that stared for too long or simply glaring because he didn’t like them. Tyler had issues.

Evan knocked on the door, meeting with the Head officer of the case, Nanners. 

"Officer Nanners," Evan addressed with a small smile. Tyler nodded at the Packlaw officer at his side. 

"Alpha Evan, Tyler," Nanners nodded back with a smile of his own, even if his face screamed 'exhausted'. "At what do I owe the pleasure?"  He asked kindly even though the previous week has probably been hell to him. The omega problem was still unsolved. 

"You see, since the issue with the omega, I haven’t seen my pack. I am actually going back to them tomorrow." The Officer didn’t seem too surprised by the news though. 

"I'll call you when the trial against the alpha begins. For now, we have to find that omega," Nanners said, letting out an exhausted sigh. He gave Evan another tired smile. "I expect you to come when I call you."

"Of course," Evan replied. They both nodded and closed the door, parting ways until the day of the trial. Tyler hummed.

"That was quick." 

"Agreed."

They turned to leave, but a bearded man stopped them. He gave them a smile. 

"Sup, Evan," he greeted. 

"Anthony. How you doing?" Evan greeted back, walking alongside the newcomer. Tyler followed close behind. 

"I could be better, but you know life," Anthony laughed loudly, Tyler grinned. He stopped walking, looking at Evan with seriousness. "Evan, seriously. Thanks for coming here to help us out. I—we—really appreciate it. You're an amazing friend, and an even more amazing alpha." The black-haired werewolf told them with sincerity. Tyler smirked and nodded in agreement, content with the praise his alpha received.

"Thanks Anthony. I'm glad I got to help you all. Specially Bryce, the kid needs a much better pack." Evan smiled, holding his hand out for Anthony. Anthony shook it with a grin. 

"Hey hey what about me? Aren’t I a good beta? For fucks sake..." Tyler said with a fake scowl. Anthony laughed loudly at that and Evan grinned. 

"You're a good cocksucker, that’s what you are." 

" _Damn_ _right_ I am." 

The friends parted ways soon after that, Anthony heading towards his house in the pack lands while Evan and Tyler headed towards their rented place. 

When they got there, David was cooking and Lui was using his phone, probably talking with their other packmates. Evan smiled at the two, passing towards Nogla and leaning against his side briefly. 

"Looks good." Hummed against the Irish’s ear. 

"Thanks, Evan. Now fock off." David chuckled, making Evan snicker to himself as Tyler leaned on the other side of David, making a Nogla sandwich. 

"Wow, look at that damn nice food you’re making Nogla!" Tyler smirked, squishing Nogla even harder. 

"For focks sake! Leave me alone!" the tall man groaned, and the other two laughed. 

"Hey, don’t have fun without me!" a squeaky voice sounded from behind them before a force tackled David from behind, latching onto him. David stumbled forwards, hitting the counter by the force of the tackle. "That does look good though, what is it?" Lui asked in normal voice, nuzzling Nogla's neck. 

"You guys are focking unbelievable..." The tall black-haired grumbled, but he relaxed when in contact with the group. They stayed in that position for a few seconds before Tyler cursed. 

"Fuck I miss Craig." Evan chuckled, while Nogla and Lui openly laughed. "Shut the fuck up lovebirds. You’re lucky you two are the power duo." 

"Of course we are!" "Hell Yeah!" they both said at the same time, making Evan laugh. He sighed contently, closing his eyes smiling contently.

"Guys, we're going home."

 

* * *

 

When Jonathan woke up for a second time, he was less confused.

He kind of laid in bed for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression and an even more blank mind.

After lying there, he sat up. He immediately noticed that he was feeling a lot better. His body didn’t hurt as much as it did before, but his leg still hurt a tad bit. He decided to go around for a walk, since he didn’t have anything else to do in the small room.

Going to the first floor this time around was far much easier than the first time, but still a pain in the ass. He looked around curiously, listening in for the other werewolves in case they were around. Seeing as no one was around, he started to search for an exit.

Don’t get him wrong, he was grateful for what these werewolves had done for him, but he didn’t feel all excited about meeting this so called Evan. He sounded like a rouge-hating dick. Without giving the thought much thread, he went past the now quiet living room, and into a door that appeared to be the exit.

Taking a deep breath, he tested the knob. It opened the door and he almost sighed in relief. Opening the door completely, he almost slammed into the couple that was making their way in. The woman blinked at him with surprise while Marcel narrowed his eyes at him.

“Where were you going, Jon?” the dark-skinned werewolf asked with a deadpan face. Jonathan chuckled nervously, getting back inside to let the couple pass through.

“I…I was… opening the door for you guys!” he said with a forced smile. The woman laughed while Marcel rolled his eyes in amusement.  

“If you want to leave I suggest you wait till tomorrow. It’s dark and the forest is hard to navigate at night.” Marcel told him and he looked outside noticing that it was indeed nighttime. Jonathan sighed.

_‘I just don’t think staying is a good idea…’_ he wanted to say.

“Okay,” he muttered instead, following the couple back inside the pack house.

Marcel and the woman (probably his mate) went to the kitchen, where they started to get some snacks. Jonathan hovered behind them uncertainly, not knowing if he should stay with them or if he should go back to his room. Marcel turned towards him, seemingly sensing the other’s uneasiness.

“You want some cereal?” Marcel asked him, and Jonathan frowned.

“It’s like… 9pm…” Marcel shrugged.

“You want some or not?” Jonathan sighed and nodded. Marcel smirked and his mate rolled his eyes.

“You’re being a bad influence,” she told him with a playful glare. He grinned cheekily at her, and offered her some cereal too. She shook her head at him, taking some cookies with milk instead. Marcel shrugged at Jonathan with a ‘it’s her choice’-look before serving two bowls of cereal. Jonathan followed after the couple like a lost puppy, not knowing if he should help them out or just stay out of their way.

They settled at the dining table beside each other. Jonathan, feeling like he was intruding, sat at the end of the (LONG) table alone. He ate his cereal quietly occasionally poking them with his spoon to watch them sink in the milk. It was silent for a while, before Marcel’s mate started to chat him up.

“So, Jonathan, where are you from?” Jonathan looked at her, watched her curious face, and decided that it wouldn’t be bad if he told them a little.

“I’m from not too far away actually…” he mumbled. She hummed, eating her cookies with a small smile as he told her where he was from.

Questions such as _Why did you leave? Where do you plan to head on to next? Did you have a pack before?_   were asked and Jonathan didn’t mind answering them all that much. He had been asked these questions before, so it was no big deal. Until Simone, he had learned her name when Marcel complained about all the questions she was asking, asked “Where’s your family?”

“I… I don’t know…?” He frowned. Marcel and Simone shared a look before looking back at him in confusion. “I mean, I don’t remember ever meeting them.” He explained.

“What do you mean?” Marcel asked curiously.

“Exactly that, I don’t remember anything.” Jon sighed. His memories started at the edge of the forest, where policemen found him almost dying of hypothermia. “I just remember life at the orphanage.” He shrugged. Simone frowned.

“How… old were you?” she asked. He hummed.

“I was around eight, I think.” Marcel stayed silent and Simone wasn’t looking so happy anymore. Jonathan winced, knowing he fucked the normal atmosphere they had earlier up.

“And you don’t remember anything from your family? Nothing at all?” Simone asked, eyes saddened. Jonathan didn’t want her to be sad, she seemed like a good person.

“Sometimes…” he started. “Sometimes I get… these dreams... I see myself in them, a younger version of myself, with-with other people. And they’re happy-- _I’m_ happy.” Those are the best dreams, the ones where he wakes up in content, not remembering the blurry faces but knowing that at least, he had someone that once cared for him. But those only were the good dreams. There were also bad dreams, dreams of red fire or red blood ( _or was it both?_ ), dreams of fierce snarls and battle cries, dreams that smelt of fear and desperation, dreams of goodbyes that had him waking up with tears in his eyes and a tightness in his chest…

He didn’t tell them about those dreams.

“Maybe those are memories… Maybe we could help you out!” Simone said excitedly while Marcel groaned.

“Simone…” he said warningly, but Simone ignored him.

“We have a friend-he’s a Sorcerer. I’m pretty sure that if you asked him he could help you out.” She smiled at him. Jonathan frowned.

“I… I don’t know about that…” he muttered but Simone was already texting with her phone, gushing about helping him and how it was going to be great. He sighed dejectedly but didn’t say anything to her in case Marcel took it like a threat and kicked his ass.

He heard Marcel stand up, and looked at the other male with a tilted head.

“Wanna go play some videogames?” Marcel asked with a sheepish smile. Jonathan stood up, grinning at the other werewolf.

“Do you even have to ask?”

* * *

 

Evan woke up feeling good about today.

Evan sighed in content as he stretched, getting up from his bed with a sleepy smile on his face. He normally wasn’t a morning person, but today he was extremely happy.

He would go back to his pack, his family, his source of happiness…

His _everything_.

He had to get up extra early today but it was worth it. He quickly went to the bathroom to do his morning businesses and returned to wake up his best friend.

“Tyler…” he murmured softly, making the other groan and roll over.

_“Craig stop it…”_ He heard the other were slur and he rolled his eyes. _Of course_ he was dreaming about his mate.

“Tyler.” He said more sternly, managing this time to fully wake up the taller male. Tyler gave him a glare, and Evan returned a deadpan stare.

“What.”

“I thought you wanted to see Craig, but I was obviously wrong…” Evan trailed off teasingly, and Tyler grumbled but stood up and went to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Evan chuckled and left to find Nogla and Lui.

He went out of his shared room, looking at the power couple cooking in the kitchen. He watched as Lui broke some eggs to make omelets and David wrapped his arms around his waist, and whispered things in his ear. Evan felt a pang of jealousy and returned to his room silently.

Don’t get him wrong, he was happy for Nogla and Lui. As he was for all his mated packmates. But… he can’t help feeling jealous. He wanted what they had: a mate. A soulmate, someone that understood you better than you knew yourself, someone that understood what you wanted with just a single glance, someone to share his feelings when he didn’t feel like a he was a good enough alpha…

Evan just wanted to find love.

He sighed, grabbing his phone and texting Marcel that they will be on their way.

Just as he was finishing his message Tyler came out of the bathroom, looking as sharp as a broken glass. Evan smirked.

“You wanna impress someone, _Wildcat_?”

“Shut up.”

Sniggering, he left the tiger in the room and went back outside, finding Lui and Nogla already at the table with the omelets ready. He smiled and thanked them, settling down on his usual chair and waiting for his packmates.

They settled around the dining table, giving each other small smiles. Everyone was happy to go back, Evan noted. As they started eating, Evan felt his phone buzz. He checked who it was curiously and saw it was Brian.

_“Ev, theresa pack in our territ. Saw them on nw. what 2 do???”_ Evan frowned, feeling angry that there was a pack in his territory without his consent. Since Lui wasn’t near packlands, they wouldn’t be able to activate the house’s defense mechanism… he could only hope that they managed to get there in time.

_“You and Marcel keep an eye on them, we’re on our way. Tell Craig to make guard in the outskirts of our packhouse. Be careful guys.”_ He messaged back.

“What’s wrong?” David asked with a frown, and Tyler was growling softly. They probably sensed Evan’s agitation and were acting upon it. Evan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and thus his pack.

“Some pack was in our lands.”

Nogla snarled at the words and Tyler continued to growl. Lui frowned at the words, mouth full of food.

“We need to go.” Tyler said through clenched teeth. Lui nodded with a determined face, hand linked with Nogla to calm him down.

Evan nodded, his eyes flashing red.

“We’re going.”

* * *

 

Marcel woke up to Brian.

He jumped away from his packmate, half-scared to death.

“What the fuck man…?” he asked watching as Brian looked at him with a grim expression.

“There’s another pack here.” With those words, Marcel sat up from the couch, frowning at Brian.

“You’re kidding.” But he knew that was not the case. Brian looked tense, as if he would turn and snap at the first stranger he found.

“You know I’m not.” Brian defended. “Evan said that we should keep an eye on them. I already told Craig to keep an eye out on the packhouse just in case and Brock will stay here to guard the house.” Marcel frowned.

“We both know he’s not staying here to ‘guard the house’.” Marcel accused him and Brian glared back at him.

“I can’t _lose_ him Marcel.” Brian hissed, his eyes flashing blue. Marcel sighed, putting his hand on Brian’s shoulder to calm him down.

“I know… I’m sorry.” He knew he couldn’t blame Brian. After all, he was the same with Simone. He couldn’t lose her. Thankfully, she left earlier to go work, so she wouldn’t be involved with all this…

“It’s okay. Let’s just leave already.” Brian said and Marcel nodded. He stood up from the couch, stretched and froze when he noticed a form in the corner of the room. Jonathan was sitting on the loveseat, controller sitting on his lap as his head leaned back towards the backrest. His mouth was open as he drooled slightly and snored lowly. Marcel grinned at the rogue.

They had a blast playing yesterday. From GTA V to Call of Duty, both online and offline. They kicked ass and got their ass kicked, they screamed and raged and Craig came down to shut them up before joining them too. It was nice, seeing the other two so happy after watching them being grumpy (Craig) and jumpy (Jon) all day.

Marcel shook his head at the rogue and went after Brian, who was already outside and stripping. Brock watched his mate worriedly before hugging him and whispering things to him. Marcel looked away from the intimate moment and started to strip so he could turn without ruining his clothes.

He sent a mental picture to his mate, of danger and what might come, signaling to her that she should stay away until further notice. She sent back a quick ‘okay’ motion of a hand. He chuckled at her antics and turned quickly.

He turned towards the guys, finding Brock giving a kiss to Brian’s muzzle. The light brown wolf grumbled and nosed Brock, before turning around and running towards the line of trees. Marcel gave Brock a nod and sent him an image about Jon still sleeping in the couch.

“Okay, I’ll keep him updated.” Marcel huffed and ran after Brian. He managed to find the beta soon enough, and the two continued running stealthily in their territory. It was approximately about 30 minutes when Brian started to slow down to a jog. Marcel focused on his hearing, following Brian as he kept an eye out for any other wolves. After a while, Brian stopped. Marcel looked around curiously, tensing when he smelled the scents of other werewolves.

Brian nodded, continuing silently, one step at a time until they had reached the other pack.

They were few, about 6 wolves and one human. And they smelled of gunpowder, blood and depression. Marcel almost gagged at the bad combination. Brian shot him a look and Marcel got his message. _Separate_.

Nodding, Marcel headed left while Brian went right. They had to be careful of the wind flow so the others wouldn’t smell their scent. Stealth was Marcel’s forte, but Brian wasn’t as skilled. He was worried for the other man. When they played Hide and seek, Marcel always managed to stalk his pack before they find him. Brian though, was always found on the first rounds. The brown wolf made up for it with his speed and stamina though: he was very hard to catch.

Before he could pounder on that for any longer, he heard a distant howl. His ear perked up, and he found himself howling before he even thought of returning the howl.

_Their alpha was on his way._

* * *

 

Something was bothering Jonathan when he woke up.

Jonathan yawned, shifting to get more comfortable before feeling like falling. He only managed to yelp before he hit the ground, something painfully digging into his hipbone at the fall. He groaned.

“What the fuck…” He opened his eyes, glaring at the betraying seat. He took the controller from where it bruised his healing hipbone and put it on the seat. He yawned again and stood up sluggishly.

“Need to pee…” he muttered to himself and headed to the bathroom. By now, he was already acquaintance with the first floor of the pack house. Marcel and Craig had decided to bring their online fight to the real world, and practically destroyed the first floor fighting. After their fight (Surprisingly to Jon, Craig won), they had to clean up, and Jon (who was the loser of that round) had to do most of the cleaning. So yeah, he pretty much knew the corners from top to bottom, every inch of it.

After going to the bathroom, he went to the living room to get a fruit or some cereal to eat. He opened the fridge and noticed there was no milk. He sighed.

“Guess it’s gonna be fruit then.” He muttered to no one.

“Sorry.”

“AAAAAAAH! What the—wha–?!” Jon screamed, jumping and turning around to see Brock looking at him with an amused look on his face. Jon clutched a hand to his chest, gasping and laughing at his own scream. Brock chuckled, but he didn’t seem as cheery as usual. “You scared the shit out of me man.” Jon laughed.

“You could say… _I scared_ _you milk-less_.” Jon groaned at the pun and Brock grinned at him, but it still looked a little forced. Jon hesitated, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket before looking back at Bock.

“Are you… okay?” He asked hesitantly and Brock blinked at him in surprise. The human stayed silent, and Jon received his answer. Jon paid attention to the house, noticing now the sudden silence in it. There was no buzz of the TV or other hearts beating inside the house…

It was empty, except for Brock and himself.

“Where’s everyone?” He asked quietly, Brock sighed.

“They went to keep the territory safe…” He muttered and Jon glared slightly at his apple. They left Brock behind. Why would they?! “I’m supposed to be keeping the ‘house safe’ but everyone knows deep inside that I’m here because I’m only human.” Brock bitterly chuckled. Jon opened his mouth to object but Brock beat him to it. “Don’t worry though, I can make up for it! I can cook and heal them up and always make them laugh!” Jon looked directly at Brock, staring into his brown eyes with understanding.

“…Then why does it still feel like you’re useless?” Jon asked softly, making Brock flinch at his words. The human looked at the ground with saddened eyes.

“I… I don’t _know_ …” He said, frustrated, and Jon smiled sadly at him.

“That’s because deep inside you know you’re not. You’re not useless, you’re so _precious_! You got _to defend the house_! That’s like, super important Brock! You got to defend _your home_! What would you do if enemies ran past the other guys and took over our fort?!” Jon started acting like a clown, knowing that it made most people laugh at him, but Brock needed it.

“I-I don’t—”

“Exactly! You would die! That’s why we need a plan, Brock. We’ll put traps, reinforce the doors, and get that smelly wolfbane I know Craig is hiding under his bed. We can also get weapons! I know Craig must have _something_ in his room…” Brock shook his head, grinning at Jon.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not needed, our pack is super strong—”

“And so are you! You’re the defense master!” Brock smiled at him, knowing that Jon was trying to make him feel better.

“And you’ll be my defense hound?”

“Damn right.”

The two quickly got to work, closing all the windows and applying wooden planches Jon had found outside as support. They barricaded the whole first floor, spraying wolfbane near the windows and doors. They had a rope so they could get down from the third floor, where they were doing lookout, in case they needed to. Or in case some of the other guys wanted to go inside. They didn’t think about what could happen if they got an injured friend (after all, they had sprayed the first floor with wolfbane), but Brock had insisted that he could just go down and attend them outside. Also, Jon managed to get some sick looking guns that Craig had in his room. Obviously, Brock noticed Jonathan was way too trigger happy to handle guns and took them away from him.

And now, the waiting game began. Jon focused on his hearing while Brock looked at the tree line with his binoculars. After some time, they heard a faint howl, followed by a few more. Brock’s eyes widened at the sound and feeling while Jonathan shivered.

_‘Who was that?’_ Jonathan asked himself, feeling a pull towards the sound, feeling the need to _howl_ back… He tightened his grip on the window frame.

“Evan…” Brock breathed and Jon quickly noted something more about this pack.

Their alpha was _strong_.

But that was pretty much obvious. A mixed pack needed a strong leader. A leader had to keep the pack in line, and if the leader wasn’t strong then the pack wouldn’t follow, wouldn’t respect, wouldn’t feel safe. And in a pack, all those were important.

“Jon!” Jon snapped back to reality, looking at Brock who was looking shocked at the ground. Turning his eyes to the ground, he noticed a wolf stumbling past the tree line, bloodied and so close to passing out. They shared a look before Jon sighed.

“I’ll go. If he seems like a good person I’ll give you a signal and you’ll try to get the wolfbane out of the first floor so we can go up okay?” Brock nodded in determination. Jon grinned and offered a fist bump.

“Defense Master?” Brock grinned back.

“Defense hound.” They fist bumped and Jon jumped out the open window, transforming mid fall, tearing his clothes in the process.

When Jon landed, his hackles raised as he let out his most powerful snarl. The grey wolf lowered itself, showing its neck in submission at him. Jon growled lowly at the other wolf, noticing a rare mark on its face.

_‘Seems I’m not the only one with a rare coat…_ ’ He thought to himself before he saw the wolf tremble and collapse. Then he noticed all the wounds it had, the heavy injuries and the smell of despair and desperation on it. Jon moved closer, nosing its side so it would get up. The other wolf whined in pain and Jon turned towards Brock, barking at him two times so the other would go down. Brock nodded and disappeared into the house.

The wolf shuddered and whined again, trying to stand up. Jon grumbled at it, barking at him sharply so it would stay down. It didn’t listen to him though and got up on shaky legs. It stared hard at Jon with brown eyes, before nodding towards the tree line. Jon huffed at it, not understanding what it wanted. It growled at him, frustrated, and Jon growled back.

Brock opened the door, startling the two wolves. Jon shifted, making a face towards the other wolf.

“Shift so we can help you.” Jon told him. The wolf tensed, looking around before shaking its head. Jon glared at it.

“Well aren’t you an ungrateful bitch…” The wolf bared its teeth at him as Brock neared them with a first aid kit in hand. The wolf saw this and noticed they weren’t lying about helping out. It shifted for them, turning into a young man with dark brown hair that was matted with blood. His eyes were filled with pain, face set in a permanent grimace.

“S-Sorry… you just… you just smell like rogues…” The man told them shakily with a velvety voice. Jon glared at him and Brock looked at him with understanding. 

“He’s good, it’s just that our alpha hasn’t marked him yet.” Brock said and Jon froze. _‘What?’_ Brock gave him a smile and nodded, stunning Jon. Brock wanted to add him to the pack. Brock wanted him to _join_ the pack, to be family, to have a home, to be safe…

Jonathan must be dreaming.

“P-Please… Help Bryce… he’s… we got separated… a feral… a feral rogue attacked us…” Brock and Jon both froze at those words. A feral? In the _territory_? “ _Please_ …” The other werewolf pleaded, sounding helpless and useless and scared. “ _He’s the only one I got…”_

“I’ll search for him.” Jon couldn’t say no to that. He knew how hard it was to be alone, so he couldn’t let this man lose his loved one.

“What? But Jon, there’s a _feral_ out there!” Brock told him, fear clear in his eyes. Jon gave him a smile and shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure I can deal with a feral wolf or two. Don’t worry about me.” Jon told him, but Brock didn’t look convinced.

They helped the young man, whose name was Ryan, into the house, and Jon was ready to leave. Ryan had described Bryce as a tall blonde male with blue eyes, and as a wolf, he was “a small white cute puffball”. Jon frowned at the description but nodded nevertheless.

Before Jonathan left, Brock stopped him. He looked at him in worry.

“Please be careful out there, Defense Hound.” Brock smiled shakily, offering a fist bump. Jon returned the smile and fist bumped him.

“ _You_ be careful. Lock all those barricades and wait for my signal okay? I don’t want that feral wolf coming here and killing your ass.”

He turned to walk away before looking back at Brock with a grin.

“Also, I’ve been promoted to Rescue Hound,” he joked, but Brock didn’t laugh, just kept smiling with worry in his eyes. Jon was uncomfortable with the look, no one ever worried for him before… at least not like this…

He turned away with determination, he was going to find Bryce.

* * *

 

Evan wasn’t happy.

Evan glared at the other pack, growling at them as Brian and Marcel circled them like sharks. The other werewolves didn’t look too good, most were bloodied, injured and depressed, as if a tornado of chaos ran them over.

Lui was sitting on Nogla’s back, the big dark direwolf was standing tall behind of the other group, towering over them. Tyler was sitting beside Evan, his white stripped tail lashing around occasionally, signaling he was agitated.

The leader of the intruders raised her arms in surrender, shaking her head.

“We’re sorry,” The woman said, looking sad. “We didn’t mean to get in your territory. We were looking for our alpha…” Evan sniffed around, noticing that none of them were actually alphas. He shared a look with Tyler, who just narrowed his eyes at the woman. Evan turned back to his human form, giving the female a small glare.

“Why didn’t you ask for permission then? I’m pretty sure that’s law.” Asking another pack for a pass through the territory was law (with higher consequences when you were traveling in groups), and they shouldn’t be stupid enough to do so without asking. Maybe they were just desperate….

“You see… it was kind of a hurry thing… we… didn’t want you guys knowing…” the woman stammered, not meeting his gaze. Evan’s eyes flashed red, and he growled lowly at her.

“ _What_ do you mean by that?”

“Our alpha—His true mate—she _rejected_ him yesterday!” she started sobbing, falling on her knees as one of the other packmates neared her side and hugged her close, trying to keep her grounded. Evan froze with dread. He knew what happened to most wolves when their true mate rejected them. You were rejecting your other half, the part that fitted you the most, for most your reason to live, your reason to fight…

Without a mate, most wolves didn’t have a motive to continue living.

There were, of course, wolves that mated with someone that wasn’t their real soulmate, because finding a real soulmate was _so hard_. In his pack, most of them have been gifted with their soulmate, which was actually very lucky for them, but it wasn’t a necessity. It didn’t hurt to mate with another wolf if you haven’t found your real soulmate. But if you found your true mate and they rejected you…

That must hurt a lot.

Most wolves die of depression, some manage to move on, and a rather few number turn into feral wolves.

Evan hoped this wasn’t the last case.

Because a feral wolf was strong enough to bring chaos everywhere it went. An _Alpha feral wolf_ …

It would be a monster with no conscience that could take everything and anything on its path if they weren’t careful enough.

A killing machine.

“We’re sorry! We tried to keep him in our territory but he-he killed—” she started crying again. Some of the wolves surrounding them shed angry tears too while other stared dead ahead of them.

“He killed her.” One of them finished.

Evan took a deep breath, feeling anger and sadness at the other alpha. He knew it must be hard, but to kill your mate…? He must really be out of his mind then…

He hoped his mate didn’t do that to him. A rejection… He would probably die of depression, and his pack would probably never recover, if he says so himself.

Tyler head-butted his hand, feeling his sadness and taking him out of the hole before he buried himself even deeper. He gave a look at Marcel and Brian, sending scout orders at them. They both nodded before scattering away. Lui was already working on a location spell, drawing a magic circle in the ground to perform the spell while Nogla watched his back. Lui’s magic was always stronger in their territory, heightened by the ridiculous amount of runes craved around in trees. He turned towards the other group and gave them a cold stare.

“Leave.”

“We can’t just leave—” One protested, but he was cut off by Tyler’s roar. The weretiger hissed at them, annoyed that they weren’t obeying.

“He’s in our territory now, so he’s our problem. Now leave.” Evan turned to leave, but the woman stopped him. She stood up on shaky legs, giving him a pleading stare, like she knew what was about to happen but couldn’t accept it.

“Please… What are you going to do to my brother?” Evan met her eyes, and with his next words, he saw something more break inside her.

“That’s no longer him: he’s beyond fixing.”

* * *

 

Jonathan wasn’t a good scout.

He could do stealth and attack, but scout? Not very good.

He sniffed around cautiously, walking silently so if the feral wolf was around they wouldn’t hear him. He kept looking around, sticking to the shadows so he wouldn’t be seen.

‘ _White puffball…white puff ball… look for a white puffball…’_ he thought to himself as he trained his eyes for any white signs.

He heard a branch snap above him, so he curiously looked up. He barely managed to dodge the arrow aimed at his paws (his paws again!), backtracking and searching at who shot him. There, atop a thick tree branch, was a person wearing black clothes with a crossbow in hand, glaring daggers at him.

It was Craig.

His tail wagged and he barked at the other. Craig lowered his crossbow in confusion but didn’t lower his defense. Jon rolled his eyes and turned back to his human form.

“Sup dude,” Jon said, smirking at the blonde, not caring in the slightest that he was naked. It was normal amongst werewolves so Craig probably wouldn’t even notice the lack of clothing. Craig’s eyes widened.

“Jon! I thought you were an intruder! What are you doing here?” he asked, lowering his crossbow completely and getting down from the tree gracefully. Jon kind of envied him for how effortless it looked.

“A wolf got to the house—”

“What?! Are you guys okay?! What about Brock?! OhmygodBrianisgoingtokillme—” Craig screeched and Jon stopped him before he could continue.

“It was fine. The wolf was injured; he was from another pack and found the packhouse. Brock is helping him right now. The thing is… they had a partner and they lost it here.” Jon motioned to the expanse of trees around him. Craig calmed down and sighed. And Jonathan remembered the whole point of stealth.

“Oh also, there’s a feral wolf on the loose.”

“A what?!”

“Yeah… that’s why the first wolf was injured.” Craig opened his mouth to speak again but Jon beat him to it. “Craig, we _need_ to find Bryce. He’s out here _alone_ with a _feral wolf_.” Craig stayed silent.

Jonathan understood if Craig didn’t want to join him. Really, he did. Feral wolves were stronger than your average werewolves. They were crazy, rough and unpredictable, not to forget strong too. They have killed hundreds of wolves, even when they were so few of them. It’s said that a feral wolf can take down a whole pack. That said, it wouldn’t be surprising if Craig said he didn’t want to go. After all, Craig might’ve been a former hunter, but he’s still human. It’s not like he had super healing or super strength—

“Okay.”

Jonathan blinked.

“What?”

“I said okay. _Let’s go_!” Craig said in an extremely good imitation of Mario. Jon frowned.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to cause you any trouble.” _Or you to get hurt,_ Jon thought worriedly.  Craig rolled his eyes at the words.

“Bitch, please. Do you know how to hunt?”

“Em… no?”

“Then shut up and follow me.”

The duo left the place stealthily (or as stealthy as Jon could manage when he wasn’t in wolf form: _“Jon you should put on some clothes.” “What, getting distracted?”_ ), avoiding most of the noisy leaves on the floor and the twigs that would snap under their feet. They continued silently, Craig leading the way with a serious face as Jon concentrated on his hearing in case the feral rogue decided to attack them from another side. They walked for about fifteen minutes before Craig motioned at Jon to stop.

Before them, the forest area seemed trashed. The smaller trees were broken, scratch marks on the floor and on some of the trees, Brown fur and dark gray fur were scattered around the floor, Jon could smell some blood in this scene too, which mean there had been a battle here. They didn’t know if it was Ryan’s friend, but they had to investigate.

Craig motioned at his ear, nodding at Jon. _Keep an ear out._ Jon nodded, looking around while Craig neared the place, looking at the claw marks and patches of fur on the floor.

Before Craig could do anything further, Jon heard something. It was a small, pitiful whine that would probably pass unheard if Jon hadn’t been focusing on his hearing. He motioned at Craig with his hand, but the British man was too focused on his work.

“Craig!” he hissed, making the hunter glance at him with an annoyed glare. ‘what?’ he mouthed.

Jon motioned at Craig to follow and started to walk towards the soft whines, quietly as to not surprise the other creature. When he reached the source of the sounds, he almost couldn’t believe what he saw.

_‘An artic fox?!’_

_“He’s a small white cute puffball”…_

_Ryan, you sneaky son of a bitch._

Jonathan neared the smaller creature with his arms raised. It didn’t seem to notice him for a while, until Craig cleared his throat. The white fox yelped, getting in a defensive position as its eyes shined a strong orange, growling lowly. _‘An omega…_ ’ Jonathan thought with understanding. Being a wolf omega was rare enough, being an omega from _another species_ …

Hunters would’ve hit the jackpot if they found him.

“Hey hey, it’s okay! Ryan sent us to help you out!” Jon told it quickly so it wouldn’t run away. Not that it would get too far, its white fur stood out way too much in the forest area. The fox- _Bryce_ -stopped growling at them, its eyes returned to their usual color as it sniffed delicately the air. It probably smelled Ryan’s scent on Jonathan from where he had carried him to the packhouse, because he quickly jumped at him, Jon managing to catch him just in time. Jon felt uncomfortable as Bryce started to sniff at him up and down. He gave Craig a look of disdain and the other male laughed.

Now that they had their target, they started to head back towards the packhouse. Jon felt on edge. For some reason, his instincts of fight or flight had activated, and he was looking around at the smallest sounds. He almost dropped Bryce when he heard Craig talk to him.

“Are you okay? Because you sure as hell don’t look okay.” Jon rolled his eyes at the snarky comment.

“I’m fine…” Craig narrowed his eyes before sighing.

“You know, sometimes our instincts are stronger than our other senses. Which is why if you feel something out of place right now, you should tell me. Like… right now.” Jonathan frowned.

“I just feel like… this was too easy…” He muttered, his blue eyes looking around just in case something did happen.

Suddenly Bryce’s fur puffed, and he let out a snarl. Jon heard stomps, as if a raging beast was heading their way with the intent of running them over. He shared a panicked look with Craig, and they both started to run.

Jon sprinted faster than Craig, but not by that much. The ex-hunter was well trained and ran with werewolves, it was only normal that he could keep up with him. They could hear the frantic pounding of their hearts, combining with the beast’s loud stomps, making a terrifying melody of dread. The beast behind them was panting, letting out aggressive snarls that rumbled throughout the forest, shaking the trees and bushes by sheer force. Bryce whined in his arms, and Jon couldn’t help but be shaken too by the power behind those snarls. The urge to submit was strong, but the fight or flight instincts were stronger. There was danger behind them and they needed to survive.

Craig took an opportunity to launch a flash grenade behind them, blinding the feral wolf for a few seconds before it continued after them with vengeance. Craig was falling behind, Jon noted. The human was slowly tiring out and Jon didn’t know how close to the packhouse they were. _And even if they were close…_

Looking behind him, he looked into the red angry eyes of the feral wolf behind them before assessing his whole form.

The feral wolf was _huge_ , bigger than any wolf Jon has seen before, with dark brown fur and several wounds on its body that didn’t seem to hinder it one bit. The rage flowing out of it was suffocating, the power that emanated from it demanded submission, its red eyes wanted blood.

_Even if they got to the packhouse that wouldn’t be able to stop this killing machine._

Jon needed to do something and fast.

He couldn’t take the monster towards the packhouse, but he could take it _away_ from it. Then Craig would be able to take Bryce to the packhouse and they would—

A yelp startled him out of his thoughts.

He turned back, his eyes widening in horror as Craig was taken by the feral wolf. The wolf grabbed Craig by the back of his shirt and tossed him aside, the human hitting the floor painfully. Craig cried out in pain, but he took his crossbow and started to shoot the beast. The monster didn’t seem too bothered by the arrows, but it did slow down.

Jonathan put Bryce on the floor quickly, telling him a quick “don’t move”, before shifting and going towards Craig.

“Jonathan! Close your eyes!” Jonathan quickly closed his eyes as Craig launched another flash grenade. He then quickly went to Craig’s side, helping him up and pushing him away from the beast that was blindly raging now. Craig took the opportunity and shot at it in one of its eyes. It roared, eye bleeding as the arrow met its target. Both Jon and Bryce whined at the angry roar; it promised pain and revenge and _death_. Craig started to run towards Bryce, grabbing the small fox and hugging it to his chest as he kept running. Jon followed the two, but a thundering snarl stopped him in his tracks.

The feral wolf was _pissed_ , snarling in their direction as its good eye flashed an angry red and the other bled with an arrow sticking out of it. It wanted revenge, it wanted death, it _wanted **them**._

Jonathan didn’t even need to choose. He _knew_ he was going to protect his new friends even if his life was at risk.

He stopped, facing the feral beast with a resounding snarl of his own. Craig noted this and stopped in his tracks, giving him a disbelieving look as he panted.

“Don’t be stupid Jon! Come on!” Craig urged, and even Bryce yipped at him. Jon shook his head, facing the beast before sprinting at it.

He attacked its blindside, ripping at the fur with a ferocious snarl before jumping away from it. The beast roared in pain, searching him with its good eye in rage. Jonathan decided that playing hit and run was probably the safest way to avoid getting caught and have the beast attention at the same time.

Craig knew that Jon was doing the best for them, even if it pained him to admit it. They couldn’t bring that thing to the packhouse. It would destroy it, and then destroy _them_. Determined to get as fast as he could to packhouse so they could help Jon, he yelled at the peculiar black and white wolf.

“Hang in there Jon! We’ll get Evan!”

The beast turned towards where Craig was escaping with Bryce and Jon attacked once again. He leapt at the beast’s back and bit hard. The feral wolf buckled like a wild horse, trying to get Jon off its back. Jon managed to hang on for a few seconds before he was thrown away. He hit the floor painfully, but he didn’t stay there for long. He quickly got back on his paws and started to run around the other wolf, looking once again for its blindside.

He could do this. He could _do this_.

The hit and run worked for a few minutes, before Jon started to tire out and the feral wolf started to predict his attacks. It wasn’t long when the wolf managed to snatch him, biting his back and slamming him down to the floor. Jon let out a cry, but the wolf didn’t let go. It finally got Jon, and it wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

It clamped down on Jon and started to shake it head, tearing his back and drawing blood. Jon yelped, trying to crawl away from the aggressive wolf but it just bit down harder, pressing its paw against his torso to keep him in place.

Jon attempted to escape as a single thought circled his mind: _I fucked up._

* * *

 

Lui was the one that found the feral alpha.

Since the wizard was on pack lands, his magic was stronger and he could locate the rampaging wolf in no time. It was near the packhouse, but not close enough to cause damage anytime soon.

Evan quickly told Lui to put a defensive spell around their packhouse, as he, Marcel, Nogla, Tyler, Craig and Brian hunted the feral down. 

They escorted Lui and Nogla to the packhouse, where the windows were sealed on the first floor and there was a faint smell of wolfsbane. Outside were Craig and two strangers being treated by Brock, who looked shaken and saddened. Tyler and Brian quickly headed towards the group, Brian rubbing against Brock to provide some sort of comfort to his distressed mate while Tyler neared Craig with a purr before hissing at his wounds in anger.

Evan stared at the other two newcomers, the smaller brown-haired male was hugging a taller lanky blonde like his life depended on it. He mentally raised a brow at them but decided he would focus on them after the feral problem was under control.

“Guys-! We need to help Jon! He’s out there alone with that beast!” Craig told them, standing up with a crossbow in hand. Brian bristled at that, and even Marcel looked mad.

Evan tilted his head.

_Jon_?

Brock noticed his confused look and quickly clarified that Jon was the rogue that they had been housing for the last few days. Evan nodded at the human in thanks.

Evan didn’t know this Jon person, but it was obvious that his pack had grown attached to them. He nodded at his pack, motioning at Nogla, Brian, Marcel and Tyler to follow. Craig noted this and glared at him.

“I can fight too!” He complained as he stomped towards them. Tyler stopped him with a push of his head, making the ex-hunter wince and stumble backwards as he hurt his bruised ribs. Evan huffed. It was obvious the hunter was in no condition to fight. “Fuck…” Craig hissed in frustration, hand gripping the crossbow in a death grip. Tyler head-butted him softly before joining Evan’s side.  

Evan nodded at Brock so he would keep an eye on the British ex-hunter, before sprinting towards the forest. Tyler quickly ran ahead, stealthily scanning the area as Brian and Marcel protected the sides, Nogla guarding the rear. It was their usual running formation, only this time it was tense and filled with hostility.

Before long, a sweet smell filled the air, making Evan stop in his tracks. Nogla almost slammed into him, but Evan didn’t care. _That scent…_

**_Mate_**.

_‘But how…?’_ he wondered to himself as he followed the sweet intoxicating scent, ignoring the calls of his pack and breaking the formation. _‘If the feral alpha lost their mate, then that means Jon is…’_

Jon was his mate. And Jon was in danger.

Pushing harder, he ran at top speed towards where his mate’s scent was stronger. His legs burned with the effort, but it wasn’t long before he reached his mate.

What he saw made Evan snap.

The feral wolf, _the feral bastard_ , was tearing into a poor black wolf, drawing blood as the other yelped and whined in pain. Its black fur was covered in blood, along with the white paws (that were now a sharp red) and its white face. Before he could assess his mate any further, the feral bit around his mate’s neck, shutting them up as they choked, and shook its head. Evan attacked the feral wolf, snarling into his neck and forcing him to let go of Jon.

Evan and the feral wolf engaged in a furious battle, snarling and snapping at each other with the intent to kill. Evan had the upper hand since the other wolf already had distinct wounds on it, so it was not a surprise when the other wolf fell, panting and growling still.

Evan bared his teeth at it, his eyes flashing red as he forced the other wolf to submit. It didn’t. The feral wolf merely snarled back at him, attempting to get up before falling to the ground with a thud.

Evan’s pack entered the site quickly, Tyler and Nogla immediately went to his side, keeping an eye on the feral wolf. Brian and Marcel though, headed towards Jonathan in worry. Evan felt a sudden rush of possessiveness deep inside that had him snarling at his own packmates. Brian and Marcel stopped in their tracks, lowering their heads in submission as Evan headed towards the fallen wolf.

It was breathing shallowly, whining lowly at the painful wounds. _And the blood didn’t stop_ , Evan realized with panic. He neared his mate, licking softly his wounds to help him heal faster. The injured wolf panted rapidly, struggling to get away from him, which hurt Evan greatly. He didn’t want to hurt him, he just wanted to help! Evan whined at the wolf, lowering himself to the ground to make himself less threatening and continued to lick the scared werewolf as the other hyperventilated.

His pack watched the interaction with interest, imaginary lightbulbs lighting up at different intervals of time. The first one to notice was Marcel. Then Tyler. Nogla and Brian didn’t notice what was happening between the two until after they arrived at the packhouse, and Evan refused to leave Jon’s side.

Evan told Marcel to call Packlaw, they should decide what to do with the feral wolf. Marcel quickly went back to the packhouse with Evan and Jonathan, while Tyler, Nogla and Brian guarded the feral wolf.

Jon was quickly taken to a room by Brock, Evan following him around like a lost puppy, making Marcel and Lui chuckle slightly. They haven’t seen Evan act like that since Sydney, and that was _years_ ago. And even if the situation was dire, it was still kind of endearing to see Evan act like a child.

Marcel called Packlaw and they told him that they had agents on their way. Lui decided to go put the feral under a sleeping spell so it wouldn’t attack them when they arrived.

Afterwards, Lui joined Brock in healing Jonathan. Lui’s healing magic wasn’t the best, but it was damn decent. Together they managed to patch up the black-haired male without wasting anymore time, and Evan was grateful.

As time passed, Evan’s pack slowly returned to the packhouse. It was suddenly filled with the same scents the same comforting presences, the same people…The first in the house were Brock, Evan, Marcel, Craig and Lui, that were taking care of Jon; second were Nogla and Brian, quickly joining their mates after the long stressful day; thirdly were Simone and Scotty, who looked happy to finally being together with the whole pack (even if Scotty _did_ look a little uncomfortable); and last was Tyler, who was working with Packlaw about the feral problem.

Packlaw decided that they couldn’t afford to let a feral alpha live. They couldn’t really do anything to help the other werewolf, the only thing that would bring him peace was death itself.

But Evan wasn’t bothered by that. He was only focused on his mate, _his beautiful mate_ , and the fact that, for the first time in years, he felt complete.

Evan was back home. And ‘home’ this time felt much warmer than the last time he was there...

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyy happy you sticked around to the end :D  
> Okay so as you already know, this is not the end. theres still 2 more parts to this series (im calling it 'Jonathan found home') that i'll be posting when im done with college stuff (cause college man...) 
> 
> Anywayysssssss I reaaaaaally hope you enjoyed :3 Lemme know what you think :D
> 
> Guess who's going to be up in next part? Hint Hint: I cause all of the trouble in terrorist town, but i've never been found out, never been found~ (I prolly gave it away, oh well...)  
> If not hey! You got that sick Ham reference?! Kudos for you if you did :D
> 
> See ya guys, have a nice day/night/morning/evening :D


End file.
